lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadhod
Hadhod is a game-implemented Dwarf character, of the clan of Fundin. He lived in Lonely Mountain (Erebor) and had sons. At some point, Hadhod became friendly with Elrond and was gifted with a map which showed the way to his ancestral halls of Moria. Also, his three sons journeyed to the mines with Balin, but were slaughtered and devoured by Cave Trolls. The knowledge of this turned Hadhod's heart to stone and he journeyed with his good friend, Elegost of the Dunedain, to Moria with the map. He was found by Berethor and his company combating a Cave Troll and joined them in their quest. Hadhod is in the RPG game The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age and makes an appearance as a home-made hero for the Dwarves in the [[The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II|'The Lord of the Rings: ''The Battle for Middle-earth II]]. Biography Past Little is known of Hadhod's past. He lived in the Dwarven haven of Erebor and had three sons who he loved deeply. He was also friendly with Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who gave him a map which showed the way to Moria, as a token of their friendship. Around this time, his three sons journeyed to the mines with Balin, who possibly sought to reclaim the forgotten halls. Unfortunately, Hadhod's sons were slaughtered and devoured by Cave Trolls. The knowledge of this turned his heart to stone and he followed the map towards Moria. He met Elegost, a Dunedain Ranger, and the two befriended and became travelling companions. While venturing across Caradhras, they came across Mordor Orcs who sought to stop them. Hadhod and Elegost fought valiantly, but an avalanche created by Saruman the White separated them, and swept Hadhod down the mountain towards Eregion. Berethor's Company While in Eregion, Hadhod came across a Cave Troll in the forest and was attacked by it. Fortunately, Elegost, along with Berethor of Gondor and Idrial of Lorien, helped him slay the foul creature. Then, he joined the trio in order to continue his journey to Moria and fought many orcs on his way through Eregion. Finally, they reached the entrance to the mines but were attacked by the Watcher in the Water before they could try to open the door. After defeating the water beast, its tentacles collapsed and smashed open the entrance into Moria. Hadhod and the others escaped inside and saw what remained of the Dwarves of Moria. Through Moria Whilst inside the mines, Hadhod and the Company confronted the Watcher in the Water once again and possibly slaughtered it before retreating further into the caves. They found seven Dwarven Runes which they used to open a chest containing a set of purple dwarven armour which Hadhod donned. Elegost also found the last axe ever forged in Moria, which he gave to Hadhod before they located the Balrog's fiery pit. They attempted to follow the creature out of the mines, but it destroyed the pathway. Then, a skeleton fell from the ceiling and a key was embedded in its ribs. Idrial asked what the key was for and Hadhod answered that it was the key to Moria's Book of Secrets, which they found in the throne room not long after. The Book revealed the password ("The Road is too dangerous") to get out and located the hidden door by where they found the armor. Now in Eastern Moria, they found Balin's tomb and the skeletons of Hadhod's sons, as well as the Balrog of Morgoth, which attempted to destroy the company, but then continued to go towards Khazad-dûm Bridge. Hadhod and the trio followed it and assisted Gandalf the Grey in defeating it. Unfortunately, before the Balrog fell into the abyss, it used its whip to pull Gandalf in after it. The company then retreated from Moria towards East Emnet (which is impossible as the bridge was destroyed and there was no other way out). Family Little is known of Hadhod's family except for his sons, who ventured with Balin to Moria. It was said that they were killed by Trolls and possibly devoured there. Being of the Clan of Fundin, he is likely a relative of Balin, Gloin and Gimli. Fellowship '''--SPOILER warning'''--''' During the time of the death of his sons, he would meet and befriend Elegost, a Dúnedain. They soon became travel companions and stayed for a while until a group of goblins and a bewitched avalanche separated them. Elegost remained in the pass, hunting mountain wargs, until his meeting with Berethor and Idrial, and the company of Gimli and the rest of the fellowship in Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith. Elf-Dwarf ties It seems that Hadhod is also friendly with Berethor, Morwen and Eaoden, but appears to share the elf-dwarf prejudice with Idrial, unlike the friendship of Legolas and Gimli. However, in some cases, they seem to share tolerance with each other. In either case, after Moria he ceases calling her a witch. They may even develop a similar bonding as that of Legolas and Gimli '--Spoiler' ends here-- After events of the War After the events of the War of the Ring it seems that he is still traveling with Elegost, most probably staying either in Gondor or Helm's Deep (if he stayed with Gimli); in either case it is unknown what became of him. Skills He is incredibly strong and steadfast, like the rest of his race, making him the tank of the group and proving to be a valuable ally to the team. His axe or hammer (depending on what weapon he is equipped with) will cleave through many of the most powerful of enemies in the game (not to mention the devastating effect of his spirit powers, if trained properly), and his defence and constitution will make sure he survives even the greatest blows, making him good to use against the more powerful enemies like the Mûmakil and Trolls. However, his magic resistance and his action pool are rather low, unlike the other members of the company, meaning he probably shouldn't face foes like the Nazgûl shadow chieftains. Axe Craft Spirit Powers Passive Skills Weapons Hadhod used several weapons with his time in Berethor's group. To this end he used several axes and even the mighty hammer of Helm Hammerhand, one of the former kings of Rohan, and the one for whom Helm's Deep is named. Before the battle of the Hornburg, he and Elegost found this mighty hammer. This War-hammer, made of Mithril, was more of a ceremonial weapon and had lain unused at the Hornburg for centuries, since Helm preferred to fight with his bare hands. Elegost concluded Helm wanted to repay the dwarves for their little-known help in fortifying Helm's Deep. Hadhod replied "some deeds need no thanks, but this was almost too easy," and gladly accepted the hammer. He also used several axes his kin Gimli used, probably Gimli dropped some axes and thus Hadhod picked them up and used them with the same deadliness. Here is a list of Hadhod's weapons in the game: *3rd Age Dwarven Black Iron Broad Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Black Iron Walking Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Battle Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Walking Axe *3rd Age Steel Dwarven War Hammer *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Mortising Axe *3rd Age Mithril Dwarven War Hammer *2nd Age Steel Dwarven Battle Axe *2nd Age Steel Dwarven War Hammer *3nd Age Mithril Dwarven Battle Axe *2nd Age Mithril Dwarven War Hammer *2nd Age Dwarven Mithril Piercing Axe Quotes Hadhod: Well, Ranger, it's about time! (when Elegost and his two new companions finally find Hadhod, who's in battle with a troll) ---- Hadhod: Stand back! It shall be a dwarf who first sets foot into Moria. ---- Elegost: (after killing a goblin) Sometimes the littlest ones are the hardest to kill. Hadhod: I might resent that remark...but I think you're right. ---- Idrial: (When the Watcher in the Water clears the rubble leading into Moria) He is digging a way in! Hadhod: Heh... I knew he was good for something! ---- Goblin: Who dares? Hadhod: ( Rushing into battle ) I think I do! ---- Hadhod: (talking about the Balrog) He melts the very rock! I have never seen such power. ---- Idrial: What could be inside this sarcophagus? Hadhod: It is the last of my kin, if you must know. Appearances *The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (created character) de:Hadhod Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Non-Canonical Dwarves Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members